


Quest Campbell

by acekouhai



Series: RPG AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, More tags to be added, Multi, cause i honestly have no idea how they work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acekouhai/pseuds/acekouhai
Summary: A bard, a priest, a summoner and a paladin have accepted a quest that takes them to the town of Campbell.





	Quest Campbell

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my RPG AU. Despite the first choice being a comic, I do wish to practice my writing, and the AU seems easier to tell as a story.  
> This is also my first camp camp fanfic, so i might be a bit rusty;;  
> BETA READ BY MY FRIEND WALLERY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP!
> 
> i'm on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/acekouhai/)

**_"do you think I forget that easily?"_ **

.

.

_I will find you, and when I do..._

.

.

.

_I will show no mercy_

 

[☆]

 

Castle Campbell has its fair share of rumours. Tales of dark and forbidden magic, experimentation on innocent children, animal mutation, the gate way to hell. It wasn't surprising, giving the history of the castle's inhabitants. King Campbell, the hailed ruler, the man who could defeat a hoard of wild bears in a fight, the man who bested the King of the Woods, the man who made an empire. Out of the shadows he just appeared. Graces and good luck following his every move as if he sold his soul for everything to fall into place. King Campbell, a man full of mystery, and that mystery died along with him long ago.

[☆]

"Four days of travel, loss of supplies, and a hoard of orcs and this is the place? A town in almost nowhere?." The blond priest brushed the dust off his robes. Golden armour shining brightly under the sun's rays. He adjusted his staff before turning around to help the summoner down from her horse. "I don't see why we can't just turn around and find a better quest?"

"Because a little somebody lost a rank, and we are now stuck with lousy quests like this."

"Now Gwen, I lost that rank because none of my party members dared to help me."

"Oh shut up David." The Paladin growled as she glared at the Bard. Her platinum armour contrasting her feminine features, making her more intimidating. "At least Daniel here knows how to use his self-heal properly, and he was classified an offense, not a healer." She said, pointing to the priest.

Daniel smirked and held his head high, winking at David. All the Bard could do was stay silent, quietly cursing at the Priest and his pride.

-

The four made their way to the towns gate. A golden lion embedding the top wall, green and brown flags with the empire's insignia, a simple pine tree, decorated with golden accents. The town was a flourish of houses and shops, children playing in the dirt, and men and women hard at work. Cattle and livestock in almost every corner. It was no joke the town of Campbell was a sight to behold, a treasure chest of gold and goods. But the feature that made the town stand out from the rest was the shadow of the giant castle of Campbell. Although said to be inhabited by the king's one and only trusted workman, it shone as bright as the sun. Almost blinding.

The priest hummed, the summoner next to him gripping his arm, as if holding on for dear life. "Something wrong Jen?" He asked. The blonde could only shake her head.

"We should ask around." David chimed in, his eyes sparkling with wonder and curiosity.

Gwen shook her head. "We're here for a quest David, not to go on vacati-"

"David might be right." Daniel cut her off. "Gwendolyn, why don't you and Jen here ask around and see how we could get to the castle?" He handed the summoner to her and walked towards David. "Davey and I will get some supplies." The Bard's face lit up like a child, lightly bouncing on his feet.

The Paladin glared again and beckoned the Summoner to follow. Leaving the two men on their own.

"So! Where do we go first Danny boy?" David asked almost immediately. "The bakery? Ohh look a potion shop! And there is-!"

["You sense it too, don't you?"](https://www.instagram.com/p/Ba0vKIZlRQH/?taken-by=acekouhai) The blond cut him off, aquamarine eyes looking straight at the castle.

They may call him the 'idiot' of the group, but David knew dark magic like the back of his hand. Disregarding the same dark aura radiating off Daniel and Jen. But this... this was different, it was radiating off the whole town. It was cold and deadly, and for some reason, but David couldn't tell what, there was something familiar about it. "And Gwen said this was going to be a lousy quest." He scoffed, holding his guitar close. "Is this why Jen has been so silent?" He could hear Daniel chuckle behind him. A confirmation.

"Jen is more sensitive with dark magic. She, herself as a whole, being a creation of one." Daniel said, walking to stand beside the Bard. "We both knew meters away from the gate. But we also know, you're not the goody-two-shoes white mage we all know you are."

"Danie-"

"And we also know, you have history here in Campbell." Daniel's tone was dark, almost threatening. "But, we can't always jump into conclusions, just be careful Davey. Good thing we decided not to tell Gwen." He said, staring into the other mans ocean green eyes.

Speaking of the devil. "HEY YOU TWO! STOP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER AND GET YOUR ASSES HERE! WE FOUND A WAY TO THE CASTLE!" Gwen yelled from a far, Jen covering her ears by her side.

"Alrighty!" Daniel waved, doing a spitting imitation of David. He looked back at the Bard "Come on David."

David looked at him, anticipating something to happen but the priest just left. He took a deep breath, now realizing how white his knuckles have become as he gripped the sling of his guitar. He stood there for a while, only to be brough back to reality with Gwen's screams. He shook his head, putting on the smile he was so good at and followed the rest of the group toward the castle.

-

_"It's good to see you again David." Neptune eyes glowed, stalking the four as they walked along the gravel road toward the monumental castle._

.

_"It's really good to see you again... my friend."_


End file.
